


Crossing The Line

by germanjj



Series: Once You've Crossed That Line [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way home, a stupid idea turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing The Line

The rain pouring on the roof of the car made a constant, lulling sound while Jared and Jensen sat lazily in the back of the limousine, being driven back home from the latest semi-official network party here in Vancouver.

The night hadn't been long exactly. Both men tired from working late the last three nights, they both have only had a couple of drinks, said hello to the important people and pretty soon decided to leave through the back door and take one of the provided limousines back home.

"Hmmm," Jared moaned softly and stretched his long limbs slowly in front of him. Jensen chuckled and gave his friend a tired smile.

"Dito, brother. Can't wait to get into bed and sleep, man."

Jared let out another sound between a laugh and a groan and earned a sideways glance from Jensen. "What?" Jared grinned. "I swear I've never been so tired in my whole life!"

"Yeah," Jensen huffed and let his head rest against the cold glass of the window. "Like you don't say that every single day."

"Well, this time it's true."

"Uh huh."

Silence stretched between them, easy and comfortable. They were in the second year of shooting Supernatural and it felt like they had been doing this forever. It had felt like this after the first three episodes.

Jensen had been sitting with his eyes closed when Jared suddenly nudged his leg and made him look up.

"Hey, did you ever think about kissing a guy?" he asked, his voice low, even though the window to the driver was up and they were completely alone.

"Huh?" Jensen frowned at his friend and sat up a little.

Jared chuckled. "Sorry, I just ... something Sandy had said to me last week just came to my mind."

"And you were talking about kissing guys?" Jensen let the words hang in the car, barely withholding a laugh.

"Well, yeah." Jared shrugged. "We were just talking about experimenting and stuff and she told me that she had made out with girls before."

"Dude, that's hot," Jensen grinned.

"Shut it, Jensen, my girlfriend." Jared glared at his friend, half joking, half being serious. Jensen just laughed it off.

"Anyway, I told her that I’d never kissed a guy and then she said that she believed you can only say no to something that you've tried."

Jensen arched an eyebrow. "And you think she's right?"

"Yeah, well. I don't know."

Jensen tilted his head back, looking up to the roof of the car, like he was making a decision. Then his eyes fell on Jared again and an easy smile played around his lips. "Well, for the record, I haven't kissed a guy either and I don't need to try it to know that I prefer girls. But if you wanna try, lay one on me buddy."

Jared laughed out loud. "You serious?"

"Sure. I don't see what the big deal is. We both have girlfriends that we love and I'm not getting insecure over my masculinity by kissing a guy. So here's your chance Padalecki." Jensen put on a smug grin and lay back, opening his arms, offering himself with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Okay." Jared drew the word long and imitated his friend's attitude. "If you're sure you’re not scared you'll suddenly fall for my awesome kissing abilities?"

"Oh, shut up, Padalecki, have you looked at my lips lately?" Jensen mocked and Jared barked out a laugh.

When his laughter had died down he moved closer to Jensen. The atmosphere was still laden with amusement, both men not really taking what they were talking about seriously.

It was when Jared leant in to his friend that a weird anticipation started crawling up his spine.

"Wait," Jared stopped. "Just no tongue, okay? That would be ... ."

Jensen looked at him and for a second Jared was afraid that he had made a huge mistake - right now or somewhere at the beginning of this conversation. But then Jensen made a face and Jared could see the grin in his friend's eyes. "Dude, first? Gross. You French kiss your dogs with that thing. Second, there's kissing your friend and there's crossing a line. I don't think Joanna would appreciate it if I tongue-fucked you. And Sandy wouldn't be so happy about it either."

"So are you all talk or what?" Jared joked, his nose almost touching Jensen, daring him to get closer.

"Come here." Jensen chuckled lightly and closed the distance.

Jensen's lips felt soft against his own, Jared noticed in the back of his mind. Softer than he had expected. They were warm and dry, just touching his and it felt ... good. He moved slightly, just lips against lips, not much of a real kiss, but enough to make Jared's heart speed up a little.

It was weird. To feel himself react to Jensen like this, but he couldn't help the way the smell of his friend filled up his nose and the soft slide of his lips spread a warmth inside him.

And then Jensen parted his mouth a little, just enough so Jared could nibble on his flush lower lip, could suck it in and taste the softness even more and Jared's mind and all his thoughts about not taking this too far flew out of the window.

It was natural to slip in his tongue like that, natural to meet Jensen's halfway, toying and playing with it. He didn't need to think about tilting his head to get a better angle, he just did and deepened the kiss. Explored Jensen's mouth, sucked on his friend's tongue and enjoyed the low sounds Jensen was making.

His body had taken over, was shouting at him to get closer to Jensen, to get to feel more than just his mouth. His fingers were itching to feel his skin.

Jared leaned in even more. His hands were gripping the seat behind Jensen's shoulder and his knee. He hovered over his friend and Jensen seamlessly went along with his every move.

When Jared felt Jensen's hand slip into his hair, felt his fingers tangle with the strands, he couldn't withhold the moan that had built low in his throat.

It was that moment that Jensen's body went rigid under Jared's.

"Shit," Jared heard him whisper when they broke apart.


End file.
